SNONIC AND EGMAN
by supr riter
Summary: snonic and egman hav fiht but snoic lern new thing now wit SIX capters! no foget that it now hasve SEVEN CAPTERS! and amost 500 pews EGIt its got 500 vews now i am hapy no waitt almos 60o vews AND eiht capters! aslo al ccapters hav names now
1. angle hil

sonic was run in ngel hil zon

their was egman!i and also angle becus it ws angle hil zon

'helo sonic' he say

'egman u are bery bad sop wat 6ou do becuz it bad' say snonic

'no i not top wwat i do! i nerd to fed familee' egman ay

'yo don have no family becus bad pepol dont hav familee say snonoic'

'yes i do i have yourbaby say eggman after snoci' say his words or sez his wrds get it becus of the anime thing

'a crown wen onto soniss fasc i dont have baby wit you egman tat gorss'

'lok her is babe say egman and oull baby ot of ccar flying thing what its name again'

the baby was blue man with spiky hair on the side

'HELO SNINIC IM TALS' say baby

NO YOUR NOT TAIL SAY SNOIC

Egmam them launch fir int gound! it melt becus fire is veryveryhot

then sonic fall in

there were lots babys!

'al thes baby are YOU snic'

'that one looks like tail though say sonic'

tail had baby too! Say eg,aan

if you lik continuei will sotry

ftun fakt i rewrit stori two time


	2. i fogot what hapens here

i cotinue story becus it get a somwat postif reeacon! tank you ervyone

snoic was confuse by baby

it not tail

but it say it tail!

wuld baby lie? the asnwer is no so snoic belief it

'U ARE NOT TALS'

'im baby' it say

'GRRRR' SONI C GROL BECUS HE WAS ANOY sory i put caps on

'snonic is cofuse! laug at snoi!' it was sund like sadow

IT WAS SADW!

'sonic is stupid' he say to snoics surprise there was also egman!

'ohohohohhohohoohohhohohohhoo snioc i hav baby canon and i shot at you' egman say

lots babys were shoot from canon! snoic wen so fats he go very fats

'oh no snoic is get to me' egman say 'go memetal snonic!' egman says

its metal snoic say snoic

'i am make you ito baby' say metal snoic'

'NO I DONT WANT TO1' say snoic

'lok u are lik babny by say tat' metal snoic say

'GET O WIT IT' say egman

'no i AM MAKE YOU ITO BABY' say metal snoic it was kukles in disgeyes!

'tank you kuckles'

'it ok'


	3. my fist seplchek

Note; i see lots people reviewing so that make happy! I get 200 plus views so I am happy! I get 155 people in day! I continue story and i also us spellcheck! I even get a fan! ok i spellchedked

STORY:

snoic was hapy to be rescue by kunkles! kunkles was very strong mabe as stong at twenty gorilas he that strong

'but what baby' snoic aks and dicover a new baby sot by egman!

it make baby noise becus its a baby duh

it was blu and was very prety

snoi grabed the crison raby and it hapen!

'I AM NABY MNOSTER! I AM GONH HURT YOU UTIL YOU DI' it say and ten robos poor out of the baby

'hoow do baby hold al tose robos' snoic ask curosly

'its MAGIC' say a squeak voce

it sliver!

sliver was tepathic he could move things _**wit is**_** mind!** which was prety cool snoic tought

'the baby is magic and hlod lts robos' say sliver

but then was evil sonic!

snoic kick him in face and he is hrut.

'ow dont do that' he say

but then egman wa s apear _**agan.**_ snoic was ery anoy at this

'STOP SHOT BABYS' snoic say

'I WILL NEVR STOP SHOT BABTS BECUS I AM EVL AND THATS WHAT EVL PEPUL DO' egman say 'PLUS I NEED FAMILY FEED'

they shout each oter for amost an our! then they stop

and then they shot again!

sliver wa splay tenis wwit baby as bal he was crafeul tough so he dont hurt the baby becus hurt baby is crime

and peple dont want to crime much

END FOR NOW


	4. capter 4

egman fly to snoic and yel at him

'i am not shot babys anymor' he say

'ok' snoic say! it was releef becus shoting babys is vvery bad crim and only bad pepl do crim

but ther was neew bad! it was tals

'helo tals' snoic say

'I AM TO KIL YU' he say

'oh no tals mus be sik' snoic say 'goto docotor NOW TALS! you arre sik'

'ino i nont sik! i am goin to kil yyu'

'why'

'i got diseas'

'i wil pucnh it out yu' snoic say and beet tals up

but tals get robos to hep!

'WERE ROBOTS LETS KIL SNOIC'

'no' snoic say and he get gun and shot robos to die

he then try shot tals but tals grab biulet and trow it bak to snoic

'HOW' snoic ask

'i am a tepathic' he say

but ten egman!

'ohohohohohohohohohohoho snoic you wil ned to go becus you wil die if yu stay and i wil lauh beccus i hate you and im evil' say egman

egman then stel one of snoics sols

'NO' snoic say becus he dosnt like to lose his sol 'give it bak'

'NO' egman say becus he was very evil and evil pepol dont do nice thing

'my late mashine wil send you to scool!' egman say becus i hear lots of scool fanfiction and snoic is two col for scool

'NO I DONT WANT TO SCOOL' snoic yel in very much feanger and run away like childrens

but he run into enemy

METAL SNOIC!

'oh no ist metal snoic' say snoic at the thing that lok like metal sonic

'i am metal snoic' it say

it was metal sonic!

mtal snoic get magnet add take snoic to egman with magnet

'tank you metal snoic' and ten egman turn snoic into chiidlren

but snoic tune bak due to hheeroec wilpower

hw punch egman in the brain

'OW NOT MY BIG BRAN' say egman

'yes it our big bran' snoic say

then snoic was urn in ang;e hil zone agan he was enjoy the piece and quite

the angles were hapy too

oh no snoic say

'THE CHOS EMERADS ARE STEALEN' he say in veyr shockfear! shockffea r mean he is both shock and fear at the time SAME

egman had tem most likly!


	5. KUNKES BIG EDVETURE

finaly 5 pages! i am hapy and hav veri iprovedd fom the statr! this capter feturs knukles!

kunkles was on angle island

their was egman!

no i lied their was not egman

ayaays ther awas acualy robos! they hav big sords and lok like mater cheif fom halo! but there not becus master cheif isnt in snoic but i do have sotry abut him

kunkles punch rthe robos rely hard

but rthe torobos blok his pnunch! they tos kunkles bak

'OH NO' he say

'AHAHAHAOHOHO' they go as kunkles fal of islad

but ther ws slier and he was a magic like in capter 2 so he put knucles bak on islad

'tank you sliver' kunles say

bht sliver was disapeer becus hes magic

kunkles tos a big tree at robos and they are hurt but get mad

'WE WIL MURDER KIL YU' they say

'yu cant kil the kunkles' say knuclesa

'yes we can'

'no you cant'

'yes we can'

'yes we cant'

'no we can'

'kunkles and the robos wear trik by eah oter! ech sid was vey smat lik a docotor

the robos then puchn kunkles 'oh no i am pnuched' kunkles say and he very hutrt

THE ENSD

ps uif yu lik yu sould revew an tel me if you want more sonc storys or kunkles storys or even a new character storys! also giv fedbacck becus a writer liv on fedback


	6. snoics new batle

ps i am putin this her becus i alwayys put wone her aslo i try new rite style

snoic was batleng egman and dodge him new robo witch was a very big robo! it hav lots nuns to shot snonic wit them so sonij was afaid of bulets nad he awalys dog them so that mens he dont want to get hitted by it becus thats bad! snoic then find a sord 'COOL A SORD' and he grab the sord 'i wil cut yu' sonic says agricly 'no YOU WILL NO' say egman becus him mashin was now a gost 'HOW DO' say sonc becus he didnt now the robo was a gost 'IM MAGIC STOPID' say egman 'two bad i hav gostbuters!' say snoic becus he imagin the gost busters to real 'were hear' say the gostbuters aand they put egmans robo in them werd vacum thing that hased gosts in it yay tank you gosstbuters 'say snoic becus he was hapy egman was gosted becus he culd get vacumed but then ther was new problem!

ps new poblem hapjen neckst capter! as yusual if u lik renew coment sugest new seires for sotrys or evn red it on utube becus i hear pepol talk about storys being reed on utube i havet serch them yet but mabe i wil


	7. egman in ejipt

_**WREEEEOGH WREEEEEEOGH WREEEOGH PULIC MASSAGE WREEEEOGH WREEEEOGH**_

i ha notis somon cal guest say i laug at replys! no! i dnot laug replys and also my cat ahs lice fur

aslo pretend WREEEEOGH IIS A SIEN ops let the cat lock on

sonic as of in mistic runs and he com acros my favrit caracter big the clat! hes my favrit becus

'lets fish' say snoic

'NO I DONT WANT FIS' says big agriculy

'lets fis in egipt i here they hav god fish'

'ok' say ibg

and big use him ears to flew of to ejipt

oh snoic was hlod on to him rod to get their

then ejipt!

they fis for a bit and is hapy but them hapy cant stay ofr logns!

its egman

i wil tak all of the fis in ejipt to sop feeding the pepol in the piramids' say him becus the pepol in the piramids eeated the fis in the river to say alife

8put on epik msuic of your choose!8

'NO DONT TAK THE FIS' say snoic becus hes in fiht wit egman now thats wy yu ned the msuic

'yeh DONT TAE THE FISH

'yu cant slop me' sad egman and he gt him eg carer

'i wil shot lazers at they' says egman becus he get his big sip and shot lazers at peole

how we defet he now/ says big

'WE WIL HELP' it was a vois ihat mund mumy

mumys!

the mumys use them spekial curse on the carer an d then you get yoos ur imainaton to tink wat hapen to eg ccarer

it was now a zmobi!

'yes we wined' says snoic and big and tals becuus tas is their now

ps did i odo god? plese revew and sugest nw seires for storys and mabe folow if yu tink im goo

pss prep i am gong to mak the hary poter storys but what is prep is it lik the guys udder grad 1


	8. sogics quets

WREEOGH WREEOGH ANUNCEMET

no im not trol i lik big becus hes big dumb and my favrit animl a cat. hes aslo pruple.

snoic was in him hous. imagin it

then egman! egman turneded him to gril!

'UH OH' sayed snoic becus he sad.

he cal tals on him ipod and tals was apear.

'SNOIC UR NOT GRIL' he asy and he flyed aways

'uh oh

snoi cthen seed a big shrak robo! it was a very big shrek wit BIG PONTY TEEF AND FINS

'im shark robo' and im ur deth!' it sayed

snoic try run u p the robo and then bad ting hapen. he fal of becus magcs.

'dont run up me' shrak say and snoic didnt becus him getlemans lik my fiend who cals me mi lade even tough im acualy a man and thats aufensif to me.

sonic didnt run up him becus him getalamen

angles then shoted lazsers erywears and snoic get him wnigs becus they gived him angle powers and he flyed up to the shrak and shoted laszrs at it two and it was braked so now the robo coldnt terize sataion suare aynmors and thats god becus if hte shrak weres stil their the pepol would be died and thats baderible. which is bad _**and**_ terile.

.

THE ENJD

ps i heared ther wa s reads on yutube abut storys foam fiends. i wnoder if my storys wil eer be yutube iff their god enuf. anyays riveiw if you wnat


	9. SONIC EVENTURE PART 1

ps in deadicaton to my favorte sonic game wich is sonic adventure. it intodused me to big the cat hoo is my favorit caracter. some peple cal me a trol becus i liked big. im not a trol ur just mean! big is my favorit caracter becus hes big and a cat and likes to fis and hes purple wich is one my many favorit coloros.

sonic was in the streets. he saw a water monsterd. he juped of the bulding.

'no fal back team' says a cop man. he was scare of the wate rmonster.

'no dont wory il defet him' says snoic and he jumps on its head.

'BLAGH' it goes and shoted a lazer at ssonic. he got a hurt becas lazers are pain. he then punched the water moster in the fase.

'OW' it goes and it disapers in a puf of smokes lik a minja.

THE NEKT DAY.

snoic was at beech. their was lots sands.

'OH NO HELP ME SONCI' sats tals who was fling him arplan. he crashed on the beech.

SNOIC TO THEM RESQUE

and he go on the beech. my chao fom the game apears and kils a robo becus it has level 10000000 stats in everything. it then flys aways.

sonic raned by the beech and went trogh a loop he went on a ramp and he avoded a spike door. but thn it al was chagne. he was on brije on midle of see.

'ROAR' goes a wale and it trys to eat sonic. egman apeared and shot a bomb at somic but he avoded that bcus hes magic.'

the wale then xpoded. heres a sond efekt.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

he went by a lihthose. and then he hit a big spider robo on the waters. it xploded.

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOoooooooooooooooooom. its not caspital leters at the end becau the boom was quite.

he gets a chekpont.

'yay i geted a chekpont'

and he gone trough another loop. he go on some panels and hes now at tals.

'tank yo snoic.'

'TATS NO OBLEM' he says with a manly voce.

'ur my heo.' sayed tals.

LATER

TALS has a caos emrad. it was blu becas thats one my my favorite coloreds.

LATER AGAN

its the eg hornet. it shot a big spikes at sonic and tais.

but then egman made his robo fly to his house and they winned.

sonic and tals got the wind key and taked it to windy valey.

TO BE COTUED.

ps i think the move men sould make a moive out of one my storys. theve got lots acon and yes.


	10. SONIC ADENTURE 2 PATR

ps sory my fans! i leved faficon net for wile becuas bore. and my kebord was brake becus i spiled sum stuf on it. aslo i dicover game cal megan man so i mite mak faficon. aslo i maked faficon that feture oprah but i cant fided plase to put it.

pps i am SORRY for log deklay. SORRY mean im sory for fing.

ppps more thing! the new samsh bors is camig out and it teched me megan man but aso XEOBALDE! and earbuond. so i hafe calege for revuews! its give me seires to mak sory on. it MUTS be have smash paly charakter tough. it can be samsh it self.

pppps some time i tink i suld mak stpry that is orginal. that mean its ot faficon. lik hary poter exsept not. yu now when you writ a bok witout take idea foa it.

ppppps sory if bad. i taked brake from write and i may hafe lose my exence.

toady snoic and him frend tails were out in mistic runs. they kiled egman!

egman wads fly awai. 'il get you snoc'

and they got a seshal key.

ito the wind valey!

oh oh tals" sayed sonic

but their was egman wit new kilrobo.

'IL KILED YUO SONIC'

he shot a big flig roklet at sonic eho used him neqw wizrad power to magic it awayed.

then their was amy becus i tink a reveuew man aksed for him to go sotry!

her shoted a exlode at egman ad he wasp hut.

'weve got to get the chose emelad' somic sayed. so he raned trough palce.

buy their was porblem.

FLY SHARK

it wear shak with wigs on it. it was danger. it aslo remid soic of move where sharks are tonado.

the fly share shot a lazer at somic.

THE END

OR IS IT! SATY TUNED!


End file.
